un nuevo destino
by blanca luna
Summary: hinata es una shinigami y regresa a konoha después de 2 años ¿la creerán muerta o traidora? , ¿aun ama a naruto?,ella se lleva bien con toshiro? como es su shikai ,si le gusta bleach y naruto esto es para todos ustedes!
1. Chapter 1

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaré aquí?… 6 meses, un año, dos años…

Han pasado dos años desde que estoy en la SS y ahora tengo 17 años, pero eso es tiempo pasado, ahora soy una shinigami, del 13ºescuadron, no estoy muerta pero no quiero regresar a mi antigua vida, no asta que sea más fuerte.

Lleve a la SS por accidente, ahí conocí a mi maestra kuchiki rukia y a su amigo kurosaki ichigo, ellos me enseñaron y entrenaron desde que llegué el sereitei, todo sobre los hollow, sobre las batallas y sobre un tal aizen sosuke que ichigo aniquiló, la batalla por karakura y asta fui a esa ciudad y muchas cosas mas.

Llegue a la SS por un portal muy extraño que salía a fueras de konoha, desde ese momento llevo una nueva vida, llena de batallas con zampakutoh, _kidō_, _hadōs_,_ bakudōs _y matar hollow ya es parte de mi vida, pero aun extraño a mis amigos y sobretodo a él.

o. O.o.o.o.o

Me llamaron, al parecer el capitán Ukitake quería verme, cuando llegué ahí estaba ichigo y rukia.

¿Que pasa capitán? -pregunto como siempre

Bueno, tienen una nueva misión -agregó simplemente

Y donde seria esa misión Ukitake-san -dijo ichigo

Sin mis fuentes no me fallan debe ser de donde viniste -dijo señalándome

¿Yo? -pregunté confundida

Si, es una alerta de hollow que esta comenzando a multiplicarse y creo que será mejor enviar a un buen equipo para eso ¿no crees? -dijo con una sonrisa

Si pero capitán ¿esta seguro de quiere enviarme a mi?, bueno aun no soy muy bueno con mi zampakutoh y lo sabe pero cree…- no pude terminar mi oración

Sin pero solo ve -dijo serio- además se que serás muy útil ¿verdad rukia, ichigo?-dijo igualmente

Si claro -dijeron al mismo tiempo

_Aah!_-dije sorprendida

Entonces, esta decidido tu irás y… te deseo mucha suerte - finalizó sonriéndome

Muchas gracias capitán Ukitake -dije sin mas que decir

¿Y cuando partiremos? -pregunto rukia

En dos horas -dijo mi capitán

Suspiré no muy animada si regresaba sabia que todos me preguntarían a donde fui o me creían muerta o traidora, bueno no lo se solo espero que él siga siendo como siempre con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta hasta ahora.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Dos horas después…

Estoy frente al portal con rukia e ichigo

Solo un paso….

Lo cruce….

Y allí… estaba frente a unas montañas con rostros de personas y una aldea sencilla

Así es, hinata hyuga a vuelto a konoha

**Fin del primer cap**


	2. inicio de una nueva batalla

2 cap. Nuevos problemas

En un lugar no muy lejos de donde están ellos

En oficina de tsunade (la vieja jiji)

Con los 8 novatos (hinata no esta)

Como ustedes saben hoy se cumple dos años desde que la heredera del clan hyuga traiciono konoha y además sean reportado muchos asesinatos últimamente por eso-dijo no puedo terminar su oración

Pero vieja como sabemos que hinata nos traiciono-dijo tristemente un rubio ojiazul

Por que Naruto cualquiera que se valla de konoha es un traidor al igual que… _sasuke-_dijo sin ánimos una pelirosa

Pero hinata nunca haría eso ella no es una traidora, estoy seguro!-dijo el inuzuka

Pero asta que no podamos saber porque se fue se fue o si esta muerta seguirá siendo una traidora al igual que el uchiha entendió-finalizo la hokage

Hai!-dijeron todos

Si…-dijo el rubio no muy animado

Pero en eso instante alguien entro por la ventana (hinata lleva una ropo como los de karakura no su ropa normar de siempre)

Vaya, vaya parece que se olvidaron de mi, chicos-dijo un toque de burla- _ella llevaba un polo azul, con una falda azul mas oscuro una pantaloneta negra y zapatillas, como en konoha high school-_que pasa pareciera que hubieran visto un fantasma

Ellos son tu amigos hinata –dijo rukia-_ella llevaba un vestidos celeste con toques azules y zapatos marrones como en los primeros episodios de bleach_-mm ichigo quien empieza

Cállate enana- dijo el pelinaranja- llevaba un jean azul oscuro y una polo manga corta blanco con muñequeras negras y zapatillas-deja que hinata le explique.

Bueno a lo que vine tsunade es a…- no puedo terminar por que Sakura se le vino encima

Que haces aquí traidora-dijo atacándola

…-no respondió y Sakura la siguió atacando

Responde!-le grito

Ya vasta Sakura-dijo hinata ya aburrada de esquivar sus ataques-suficiente Bakudou #1 - Sai (Obstrucción)

Sakura callo al suelo sin poder moverse dijo-que me hiciste maldita!

Nada solo tranquilízate porque sino te lastimaras- dijo algo aburrida

Bueno tsunade vinimos a quedarnos-dijo la ojiperla-vera después la razón por la que me fue por traición sino por accidente en el bosque un extraño porta se abrió y caí en la SS hay encontré a ichigo y rukia que me ayudaron y estoy aquí por una misión de aniquilar hollow-termino que contar

Hollow?-dijeron todos menos ichigo rukia y hinata

Si-dijo la pequeña shinigami sacando su libreta de dibujos– vera somos shinigami, nosotros exterminamos a los hollow quienes atacan ala gente viva o muerta para devoran su alma, ¿preguntas asta hay?

A bueno no-dijo un poco desconcertada a ver los dibujos de rukia

Los shinigamis hacen 2 trabajos importantes-continuo la shinigami mas seria - llevar a las almas a la SS a través del gonzo y el otro es exorcizar a los hollow donde sea que los hallemos-finalizo

Bueno en resumen hay hollow aquí que matan personas y nosotros estamos aquí para acabar con ellos –dijo ichigo

Bueno hay esta todo asique nos retiramos vamos chicos-dijo hinata

Aa enana no se te olvida algo-dijo el peli naranja

Nm?que cosa ichigo-algo confundida

Tu amiga sigue el en suelo- concluyeron los dos

Aa! Era eso –chasqueo los dedos-listo

Hinata espera-la detuvo un ojiazul

Naruto-dijo en un susurro pero todos escucharon

Y donde que do el –kun pensaron todos

Hina…

No pudo continuar una presión espiritual iso que todos excepto los shinigamis se fueran al piso.

No, no puede ser-dijo rukia

Esta presión espiritual es de un hollow-dijo hinata

Enana, hinata rápido-dijo ichigo tragando su gikongan

Si-dijeron ambas también tragando sus gikongan

Sus cuerpo quedaron en la oficina y lo mas extraño es que de los nueve solo Naruto, Sakura, kiba y tsunade los veían.

Baila, sode no shirayuki (袖の白雪 _Remolino de Nieve Blanca_**?**) -dijo rukia

Getsuga Tenshō (天鎖斬月 _Cadenas Celestiales Que Cortan La Luna)-_dijo ichigo

**Brilla…****Sendan tsuki (****せん断月****luna cortante)- dijo hinata** **Ahora una nueva batalla empezara en konoha** … Fin del 2 cap. Dejen review **  
**


	3. una llegada inesperada

_**Ola se quieren saber como es la espada de hinata-san es así solo que envés de roja es totalmente plateada excepto el listón rojo **__**./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.%3Fpg%**_

_**Esa es la imagen bueno comencemos!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Brilla… Sendan tsuki** –dijo la ojiperla

Enana, lista-dijo ichigo

Cuando no le e estado tonto-le respondió la oji violeta

Ya vasta los dos y ayúdenme –dijo peleando con el hollow -no nos mandas debilucha-dijeron al mismo tiempo –maldita sea ayúdenme y después me molestan deacuerdo - si!- respondieron al mismo tiempo

Me estoy cansando, **primer destello onda plateada- **una especie se fuerza de color plateado destruyo al hollow de un solo ataque.

Sorprendente – dijo un joven rubio que estaba mirando desde la oficina

Esa es Sendan tsuki de hinata -san decía su cuerpo con un gikongan dentro- es la 2º mas hermosa de todo la SS es la una de tipo luz /curación de toda la SS- dijo- por cierto soy luna

y esa es la sode no shirayuki de rukia-sama es la mas hermosa de la SS de los tipo hielo /nieve- dijo en el cuerpo de rukia- Yo soy chappy, pyon

Yo kon-dijo en el cuerpo se ichigo

Todos se distrajeron en ese instante

Pero no se dieron cuenta que un hollow estaba detrás de hinata y cuando la iba a atracar por detrás, alguien se puso al medio deteniendo el ataque con su espada.

Sigues siendo despistada, tonta- le dijo esa persona

No, no puede ser-dijo la pelirosa

QUE HACES AQUÍ SASUKE- BAKA! – dijo una molesta oji perla

Vengo a ayudarte! Y me tratas así, eres tonta- dijo el de cabello azabache

Pues no necesito tu ayuda degenerado!- le respondió

Ciega!

Tarado!

Tonta!

Emo!

CABEZA HUECA!

CREIDO ESTUPIDO!

BASTA!-dijeron no mas bien gritaron ichigo y rukia

Pelean después ahora a destruir a ese hollow-finalizo ichigo

Arde… Jigoku no me –dijo sasuke su espada era color negro con rojo sangre y en la puñeda avía un signo de fuego.

Ráfagas de fuego!-grito sasuke eran 5 grandes ráfagas se dirigían al hollow

Primer destello onda plateada!-exclamó la ojiperla mientras sus ataques se combinaban para exterminar al hollow.

Impacto y se desvaneció.

Y que haces aquí sasuke-pregunto la ojiperla

Hmp! Pues vine a ayudar, no puedes hacer nada bien sin mí-dijo el azabache en tono burlón

Cállate pelo pinchó –se defendió de shinigami de ojos perlados

Mira quien habla ena…-no pudo terminar su oración ya que Naruto y Sakura habían bajado de donde estaban para verlos

_Sasuke-kun_ -dijo la peli de chicle y alegre por verlo

Sakura..-dijo el azabache

Teme estas de vuelta-dijo alegre Naruto

No, solo vine a ayudar a esta enana por que no puede hacer nada bien sin mi-dijo burlándose de la oji perlada

Pues no te pedí ayuda, además pude haberlo hecho yo solo-dijo en todo orgulloso

O claro a quien acabo de salvar de su muerte fúnebre-dijo burlón el azabache

Ya basta hinata, sasuke si no se callan les juro que les daré una golpiza a ambos-dijo la pequeña shinigami con una aura maligna

Ambos temblaron sabían como era ella cuando se enfadaba y tomarían ese consejo muy sabiamente.

Bueno y ahora que-dijo la ojiperla

Hable con hitsugaya taicho dijo que vendrá pronto- dijo el pelinegro

Q-QUE TOSHIRO VIENE PARA ACA!-dijeron el sustituto y la perlada

Si por .algún problema hina-chan- dijo el poseedor del sharingan

No nada sasuke y no me digas "hina-chan" eh "sasuke- kun"- en un tono que odiaba el peli negro

Se miraron con odio y empezaron a reírse.

Hinata, teme -se quedaran dijeron el portador del kyubi

Pues asta que termine nuestra misión- dijo ron ambos

Y tendrán que regresar a ese lugar llamado la SS- dijo tristemente la pelirosa

**Pues…**

**Fin del cap.3**

**Dejen review**

**.0.0.0.**

**Yo:****BIEN ¡ **

**Todo ha salido excelente y gracias a todos los que dejan review si tiene opiniones o gerencias en este fin agamelas saber.**

**Ichigo:**** es verdad esto se pone bueno**

**Yo: enserió, gracias ichigo**

**Ichigo:****de nada luna**

**Hinata: luna-chan como será el próximo cap. **

**Yo: bueno hinata-san quiero esperar opiniones y seguiré**

**Rukia: YA ESCUCHARON MANDEN OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS DE TODO Y PRONTO HABRA CONTI!**

**Todos: BYEE!**


	4. NOTA DE AUTORA

**Nota de autora**

A todos que an leído este fic estoy, muy molesta con una de ustedes que nose quien me envió una solicitud y cuando entre a esa pagina criticaron todo mi trabajo.

Si no les gusta pues no lo lean no tienen que decir codas tan malas!

No continuare este fic asta que me pidan una disculpa o asta que se me pasa el enojo

Lo siento mucho di les gusta el fic.


End file.
